In various circumstances, people are commonly found waiting in lines. For example, people may wait in a line to get tickets at a kiosk, a ticket counter, and/or a check-out station, among various other locations, possibly in public areas. In some instances, people may wait in such lines to get tickets for public transportation, such as train tickets, bus tickets, ferry passes, and/or airline boarding passes, among other possible items. Further, people may also wait in lines to get items at a store, possibly where people may wait in a line to checkout items at a given checkout counter. Yet further, people may also wait in a line to get food at a fast casual restaurant, possibly where the each patron may wait in the line to make an order for food at the restaurant's ordering counter. As contemplated above, there are various scenarios where users may have to wait in lines, particularly making such experiences undesirable for the users. Further, considering the number of times that the users may wait in lines throughout a given day, the user experiences may be increasingly more inconvenient, inefficient, and probably undesirable.
As demonstrated in the various scenarios considered above, there is much need for improving various processes related to people waiting in lines, which can be achieved through technological advancements in various aspects of computer technology in the realm of computer networks. For example, various improvements may be achieved with systems, mobile devices, and/or network topologies associated with people waiting in lines, various wait times, and/or other delays, as described in the scenarios above.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description herein. It should be appreciated that reference numerals may be used to illustrate various elements and features provided in the figures. The figures may illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of any limitation.